The mission of this Core is to provide state-of-art imaging technology and services to support the study: Host-pathogen competition in IFN mediated antiviral defense. The proposed study incorporates skilled resources from more than four institutions addressing different but focused research questions involved in understanding the control and regulation of RIG-I- and MDA5-mediated immune surveillance during viral infection, with the overarching goal of developing novel therapeutic strategies for virus-associated disorders. As such, the Core currently features two major imaging systems: a spectral imaging confocal laser scanning microscope system equipped with live-cell imaging observation and a super-resolution molecule imaging system. All five projects will rely heavily on this Core, co-directed by Drs. Liang and Myong. What follows is a description of the confocal live-cell imaging portion of the Core followed by a description of the super-resolution single molecule microscopy services provided by the Core. All data from both systems are accessible to every PI. The data will be uploaded in the Center's website for data sharing and data mining. The amount of time supported varies over the 5-year course. The super-imaging system is more required in Projects 3 and 5, while the confocal system mainly supports Projects 1, 3, 4, and 5. In addition, the Imaging Core will coordinate the scientific and technologic services provided by each project.